


Let go

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ? - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Kinkshaming Myself 3: I Gotta Pee, M/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Piss so if u don't like that plz don't read





	Let go

WARNING: PISS

 

\------------------------------

 

Noam roughly pushed Ariya into the bathroom wall, his tongue warm and slick against his as they moaned, hands roaming all over each other.

 

It was a nice change of pace; Noam being on top. He'd been such a good bottom for Ariya he didn't expect him to be such a good top as well. 

 

But as Noam's warm hands were tugging at his belt, his soft lips pressed to his ear; saying filthy words that even Ariya hadn't heard of, he was left gasping and babbling, and Noam hadn't even touched his cock yet.

 

“Jeez Ari….” Noam spoke, his accent thick and heavy with lust as he eyed Ariya’s body, licking his pink lips. “Who would've known you were such a slut…...begging to be touched, dominated…” he growled, tangling a hand his hair as he spoke.

 

Noam's hand trailed down, touching just above Ariya's bulge, massaging and purring as Ariya gasps, his body trembling sweetly. Suddenly Ariya grips Noam's wrist, pulling it away as he gasps, almost wheezing as he blushes dark red.

 

 

“Noam- wait…..” He pants, his knees knocking together as he bites his lip. “I really have to pee.” 

 

Noam hummed and looked at the empty stall next to them, suddenly smirking a bit. He grabs the collar of Ariya's shirt and throws him into the stall, closing the door behind them. Ariya is confused as he stares at Noam, breathing out a ‘what're you doing-’ Noam turned him around and unzipped his pants, letting his thick cock spring out.

 

 

“Go on then, Ariya.” Noam purrs in Ariya's ear, hand hovering above his cock. “Piss.”

 

Ariya gulped as he looked down, his dick trembling with the need to piss, and possibly cum. But he couldn't do it- not with Noam looking. He panted and gawked for a good minute before Noam sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, i’ll help.”

 

Noam took Ariya's trembling cock into his soft, warm hand and aimed it at the toilet, stroking and squeezing it- urging him to let go. Ariya tried his best not to, but it was getting hard. Noam's hands were so warm and welcoming, the way he squeezed made it so hard. He couldn't hold on anymore, so he didn't.

 

“nnnaahhhhh!”

 

Ariya gasped, moaning as hot piss finally sprayed from his aching cock, splashing into the toilet. It shouldn't have felt so good, but it did. He slumped back into Noam, who was telling him what a good boy he was as he stroked his cock, urging even more piss out.

 

 

Ariya eventually finished, his breath hazy and uneven as he drooled, his legs trembling. He could feel Noam smirking as he stood up, his cheeks dark red as he zipped his pants up, grumbling.

 

“You're fuckin’ filthy Noam. And you better not tell anyone I swear….” He growled, walking past Noam.

 

 

“Oh please. You loved it.” Noam giggled, stopping the recording and putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

“I know I did~”

**Author's Note:**

> End me


End file.
